


Danke für den Anzug

by LadyMorgan



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Angels, Antichrist, Empty, Hallucinations, M/M, Michael!Dean, Nephilim, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spells & Enchantments, Torture, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Nichts für Leute die das Finale der 13.Staffel noch nicht gesehen habenAchtung Spoiler!!Michael!Dean





	1. Chapter 1

 

Schon zum dritten Mal in dieser Nacht schreckte Dean hoch. Wieder ein Albtraum, oder ein Flashback ... für Dean machte das keinen Unterschied.

Das, was er in den letzten Stunden und Tagen durchgemacht hatte, grenzte an einen Horrortrip.

Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen als er seine Hände um seinen Körper schlang, die Knie an seine Brust zog und versuchte, sich so klein wie möglich in seinem Bett zusammenzurollen.

Niemand war da. Er hatte alle enttäuscht. Nur weil er wieder einmal nur an andere gedacht hatte. Stimmt nicht. Weil er nicht nachgedacht hatte.

Da er ohnehin nicht mehr einschlafen konnte und auch nicht wollte, schaltete er die kleine Nachttischlampe ein und lehnte sich seufzend an den Bettrahmen. Was wohl die anderen gerade machen würden? Das letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte war das strahlende Gesicht seines Bruders, als sie vor Luzifers totem Körper standen. Sie hatten ihn besiegt. Das war der Plan. Und dann ging alles schief, weil er ... er, Dean Winchester, einem Engel vertraut hatte.

Anhand der unzähligen Ohrfeigen, die er sich selber gerne gegeben hätte, wäre er mit Sicherheit gestorben. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein. Wie konnte er nur denken, dass dieser Mistkerl die Wahrheit sagen würde, nach all dem, was er in den letzten Jahren über diese geflügelten Bastarde erfahren hatte.

Es hatte bereits viele, viele Monate gedauert, um Cas zu vertrauen und nur zwei Minuten für Michael.

Cas ... Mit einem erneuten tiefen Seufzen dachte er an seinen Engel. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte versucht, Dean von seinem Plan abzubringen und gemeinsam hätten sie bestimmt auch eine andere Lösung gefunden, aber durch seine eigene Sturheit, die Dinge alleine zu regeln, hatte er alle in den größten Schlamassel der Geschichte der Menschheit gebracht.

Er war der festen Überzeugung, dass er verdient hatte, wenn niemand nach ihm suchen und ihn befreien würde.

Plötzlich dröhnte eine laute schreckliche Musik in seinen Ohren und Dean presste den Kopf zwischen seine Knie.

„Verdammte Scheiße, Michael!“

Am Fernseher tauchte sein Bild auf und die beiden Männer starrten sich an.

Das war Michael’s Art der Kommunikation. Immer wieder, in jedem Spiegel, in jeder glänzenden Fläche, sogar am Fenster der gottverdammten Mikrowelle, wenn er sich etwas zu Essen machte, sah er ihn. Sah, was er machte, hörte, was er sagte. Nicht immer, nur dann, wenn der Engel es wollte und das war das Problem, denn die Soldaten Gottes schliefen nicht.

Amüsiert schmunzelte er Dean an und deutete mit der Hand um sich.

Er hatte Gefallen daran gefunden, an dieser Welt. An den Lichtern der Stadt, an den schönen Frauen und dem Alkohol und genoss es in vollen Zügen. Vor allen Dingen genoss er, dass der Jäger es nicht genoss. So schnell wie das Bild erschienen war, verschwand es auch wieder und Dean war wieder alleine.

 

Michael setzte sich an die Bar und bestellte sich etwas zu Trinken. Während er an seinem Glas nippte, dachte auch er über die vergangenen Tage nach.

Niemals hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass es so einfach war. Nicht nachdem er wusste, wie viele Jahre Dean sich dagegen gesträubt hatte, sein Schwert zu sein.

Sam war eingeknickt, damals, und das Schicksal hatte es gut gemeint, da er vorübergehend die Hülle des verlorengegangenen Sohnes, Adam, übernehmen konnte.

Aber dann wurde er ausgetrickst und war lange Zeit mit seinem verhassten Bruder Luzifer im Käfig gefangen gewesen. Wie oft hatte er zu seinem Vater gebetet, geschrien, geflucht.

Irgendwann wurde diese Hülle, die er hatte, zu schwach. Zu schwach für seine Macht.

So sehr er auch versucht hatte, die Puzzleteile zusammenzusetzen, diese Erinnerung war wie weggewischt, denn plötzlich fand er sich selber in einem anderen Universum wieder.

Hatte ihn sein Vater dorthin geschickt? Warum hatte er ihn bestraft?

Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf und trank einen großen Schluck, deutete dem Barkeeper das Glas wieder aufzufüllen.

Nur gut, dass gleich ein armer Idiot auf ihn zu warten schien, der ihm alles versprach, nur damit seine Kinder vor dem Hungertod gerettet wurden. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er leicht grinsen, denn

dieses Glück war nicht von großer Dauer. Aber es war ihm egal. Früher ... früher gehörte er zu den gerechtesten und loyalsten Soldaten. Auch wenn er schon damals nichts mit den schwachen Menschen anzufangen wusste, aber dieses Universum hatte ihn noch mehr verändert.

Diese Welt war anders. Böse. Aber Michael versuchte mit seinen Anhängern das Beste daraus zu machen. Da es nicht für alle Beteiligten das Beste war, war ihm klar ... aber auch egal.

Und jetzt saß er hier. Er dachte darüber nach, was er jetzt alles machen konnte, nun, nachdem sein Bruder tot war. Die Welt nach seinen Regeln umzuformen, das war sein Plan.

 

„Cas!“

Erschrocken fuhr der Schwarzhaarige herum und sah in die entsetzten Augen von Sam.

Erst einige Momente später realisierte er, dass seine Hand auf der Herdplatte lag und zu rauchen und zu stinken begann. Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen war er wieder in Gedanken versunken und es war nicht das erste Mal, das ihm so etwas passierte. Gerade am Tag zuvor hatte er Jack’s Bein gebrochen, da er geistesabwesend so fest zu gedrückt hatte, bis er erst durch seine Schmerzensschreie wieder zur Besinnung gekommen war. Er hatte es zwar wieder repariert, aber das schlechte Gewissen nagte noch immer an ihm.

„Es tut mir leid“, murmelte er als der Brandmelder zu piepsen begann.

„So kann es nicht weitergehen. Vier Tage ist Dean jetzt schon in Michael. Wir brauchen endlich einen Plan!“

Jack fühlte sich hilflos, weil er keine Power mehr hatte. Cas fühlte sich schuldig, weil er Dean nicht aufgehalten hatte. Mary und Sam hatten sich die vergangenen Stunden mit Bobby und Charlie zwischen den Büchern verschanzt, aber auch nichts herausgefunden und Rowena war unauffindbar.

Am Abend saßen alle gemeinsam an einem Tisch und einer sah den anderen an.

Es war eine ausweglose Situation. Der einzige, der Macht hatte, war Castiel und gegen einen Erzengel hatte er keine Chance. Zudem hatte er mit Jack gestritten, dem es anscheinend egal war, ob Dean stirbt, wenn Michael getötet werden würde.

„Sam?“

Der Große zuckte mit den Schultern. Auch wenn er natürlich seinen Bruder wiederhaben wollte, wusste er, dass er sein Leben dafür geben würde um die Welt dadurch zu retten.

Aber ihnen lief die Zeit davon, denn Michael hatte bereits begonnen.

 

Dean war gerade dabei sich die Zähne am Waschbecken zu putzen und ließ vor Schreck die Zahnbürste fallen, als er in den Spiegel sah, wo zwei Männer und drei Frauen blutüberströmt an deren Händen festgebunden an einem Balken hingen.

Michael war dabei, die wenigen Engel die noch übrig waren zu foltern und zu töten und es war schrecklich. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war zwar der Spiegel wieder zu einem Spiegel geworden, aber die Erinnerungen zwangen Dean in die Knie und er fing zu schluchzen an.

Er fühlte sich so hilflos und sich vorzustellen dass im Prinzip er es war, wenn auch nur sein Körper, die diese totbringenden Werkzeuge in den Händen hielten, erinnerte ihn an die furchtbare Zeit in der Hölle, wo er selber zum Foltermeister wurde.

Dean schrie, er tobte, er zerschlug alles was ihm in die Quere kam. Er war so in Zorn und Ekstase. Das Blut, das er sich durch die Verletzungen zugezogen hatte, vermischte sich mit seinem Schweiß und den Tränen. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild in seinem Kopf und immer wieder hämmerte er mit der Faust gegen die Wand, bis er seine Fingerknöchel brechen hörte.

Erschöpft sank er zu Boden und hörte ein lautes Lachen. Überall. Einen Wimpernschlag später war das Badezimmer wieder in dem Zustand in dem er es betreten hatte. Seine Hand war geheilt, genauso wie das Blut und die anderen Körperflüssigkeiten verschwunden waren.

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen“, grinste Michael ihm aus dem Spiegel entgegen und ließ seine weißen Zähne blitzen, „du könntest dich nicht einmal umbringen, wenn du es wollen würdest. Du kannst gar nichts machen. Du kannst nur zusehen. Du bist nur ein kleiner, schwacher, nichtsnutziger Mensch. Und außerdem schwächt mich das, wenn du hier alles kurz und klein schlägst.“

 

Dean dachte an die Zeit, wo Sam von Gadreel besessen war und wünschte sich, dass es genauso wäre. Denn sein Bruder hatte keine Erinnerung an die Zeit. Aber er wusste, dass es Michael viel zu viel Spaß machte, ihn zu quälen. Er ging in die Küche und machte sich Kaffee. Viel Kaffee.

Er wollte nicht einschlafen, wollte sich nicht erinnern.

Aber diese Ruhe und Stille machte es nicht einfach. Dean schloss die Augen und versuchte an etwas Schönes zu denken. Viel gab es ohnehin nicht. Er dachte an seine Mutter, an Sam ... an Cas.

„Cas ... ich weiß nicht ob du mich hören kannst ...“

„Ach komm schon. Halt deine Klappe, Dean. Dich hört keiner, außer mir. Und schon gar nicht dein Schmuseengel!”

 

Tag 8

Durch ein lautes Hämmern an der Türe wurde Sam geweckt. Er sah auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass es bereits Nachmittag war. Stöhnend fuhr er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und durch die Haare und stand mühevoll von der Couch auf.

Er warf Cas einen fragenden Blick zu, den alle wichtigen Personen waren hier im Bunker.

Erneut ertönte das laute Klopfen. Sam entsicherte seine Waffe und während sich die anderen sammelten, stieg er die lange Wendeltreppe hinauf und öffnete die Tür.

Dort sah er einen Teenager, den er nicht kannte. Aber dieser schien Sam zu kennen.

„Sam? Du hast mir vor ein paar Jahren gesagt, ich soll kommen wenn etwas nicht stimmt.“

Während er die Tür hinter ihm wieder schloss und die Waffe einsteckte, überlegte er, woher er diesen Jungen kennen sollte.

Als der Teenager einen Blick nach unten warf und einige Menschen mit Pistolen auf ihn zeigten, wurde ihm ein wenig bange zumute. Ängstlich sah er Sam an, der den anderen sagte, dass alles in Ordnung wäre.

„Jesse Turner.“

Stirnrunzelnd kam Castiel näher und beäugte ihn von allen Seiten.

„Jesse? Wie der Antichrist, Jesse?“, murmelte Sam fragend und im Nu waren alle Pistolen wieder auf ihn gerichtet.

„Ja ... Nein. Deswegen bin ich hier”, stammelte er, setzte sich und atmete tief durch.

Der Junge war in Jack’s Alter, jedenfalls sah Jack danach aus und neugierig kam der Dunkelblonde näher.

„Es ist weg. Meine Power. Es ist nichts mehr da.”

Cas zuckte mit den Schultern und erklärte, dass Jesse solange Macht hatte, solange es Luzifer gab. Und da dieser nun tot war ...

Jesse erzählte ihnen, dass er ein normales Leben in Australien geführt hatte und seine Macht auch nicht unüberlegt eingesetzt hatte. Nur, dieser Teil des Lebens fehlte ihm und er fragte nach dem Warum. Diese Macht fehlte ihm nicht, im Gegenteil. Es loszuwerden, darüber würde er sich freuen.

Sich keine Sorgen mehr machen zu müssen, ein normaler Mann zu werden und mit dem ganzen übernatürlichen Kram nichts mehr zu tun haben zu müssen.

„Ist aber auch nicht das Schlimmste, dass Luzifer tot ist, oder?“, schmunzelte Jesse, nachdem er die ganze Geschichte erfahren hatte.

„Wie man es nimmt“, mischte sich Jack ein, „er hat meine Gnade.“

„Und du bist ...?“

„Jack. Luzifers Sohn“, erwiderte dieser und reichte ihm die Hand, sah Jack aber verwirrt an.

„Er ist ein Nephilim. Halb Mensch und halb Engel”, erklärte Castiel und Jesse nickte.

„Ich bin halb Dämon und halb Mensch.“

„Schön, hätten wir das mit der Familiengeschichte dann geklärt?“, erwiderte Bobby sarkastisch.

„Du bist so ruhig. Was ist los?“

Sam setzte sich neben seine Mutter und legte den Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Wir haben hier einen Nephilim und den Antichrist. Ohne Power. Der Schlüssel dazu ist Luzifer. Was wäre wenn ...“

„Du willst nicht ernsthaft damit andeuten, Luzifer wiederzubeleben, damit die beiden Jungs ihre Macht wieder bekommen? Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob das ginge.“

„Aber sie könnten Michael töten.“

„Und Dean ...“

„Ja, wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt ... auch Dean.”


	2. Chapter 2

„Jesse Turner ... Ist es Zufall oder Schicksal, dass du hier bist?“

Kopfschüttelnd und mit einem leichten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen sah Sam auf den schlafenden Körper auf der Couch.

„Er hat mich in eine Aktionfigur verwandelt“, murrte Castiel.

„Er war ein Kind und du wolltest ihn töten. Er hatte Angst.“

Gut. Der Punkt ging an Sam, trotzdem mochte Cas diesen Jungen nicht.

„Trotzdem. Er kann uns auch nicht helfen, also kann er auch wieder gehen, so wie er gesagt hat.“

Zwingen konnten sie natürlich keinen und solange sie nicht wussten, wie sie es anstellen sollten ...

 

Immer wieder versuchte Sam Rowena über das Handy zu erreichen und siehe da , beim gefühlt 100. Mal hatte er Glück. Ohne viel erklären zu müssen, sagte die Rothaarige zu und Sam war erleichtert, denn hätte er ihr gesagt, worum es ging, er wäre sich sicher gewesen, sie hätte sofort aufgelegt.

Es dauerte zwei weitere Tage bis sie vor der Türe stand. In ihrer Tasche befanden sich ein paar Zauberbücher, sie strich sich ihr schwarzes, langes Samtkleid zurecht und klopfte erwartungsvoll.

Freundlich wie immer begrüßte sie alle und mit einem Lächeln auch den ‚hübschen Engel‘.

Jedoch blieb ihr das Lächeln im Halse stecken, als ihr erklärt wurde, worum es ging.

„Ihr wollt was? Ihr seid doch verrückt“, erwiderte sie mit einem spöttischen Schnauben und wollte auf der Stelle wieder umdrehen.

„Bitte Rowena. Wir wissen, dass du die dunkelsten Zauberbücher besitzt.“

Er appelierte an ihre Macht und Stärke, wusste, dass er ihr damit schmeichelte und nach vielen Überredungskünsten setzte sie sich an den Tisch und sah einen nach dem anderen an.

Als ihr Blick auf Charlie fiel nickte sie. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie es mit ihrer Hilfe geschafft hatte, das ‚Buch der Verdammten‘ lesen zu können. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass es sich dabei um AU Charlie handelte, appelierte es dennoch an ihr Gewissen, denn sie war mitschuld an ihrem Tod.

Dann schweiften ihre Gedanken zu Luzifer. Diese Bande hatte wirklich vor, den ärgsten Feind der ganzen Welt wieder zurückzuholen. Und sie sollte der Drahtzieher sein. Ob sie das konnte, war nicht die Frage, sondern eher ob sie das wollen würde.

Schließlich hatte sie ihn einige Male ausgetrickst und sie wusste, dass der Teufel nachtragend war. Sie rang wirklich mit sich selber und erst nach einigem Zureden, nachdem alle sie davon überzeugt hatten, dass er gefesselt war und sie nur seine Macht benötigten, stimmte sie zu. Wenn auch mit einem unguten Gefühl, aber sie sah, wie verzweifelt alle waren.

 

„Sam, ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist.“

Der Jäger war überzeugt davon, dass es keine gute Idee war, aber er nickte Cas zu und antwortete:

„Wir brauchen nur seine Kraft. Dann kann er für immer und ewig schlafen.“

Nach Jahren der Angst und Pein. Nach dem Psychoterror, den Luzifer mit ihm veranstaltet hatte.

Nachdem all das überstanden und Dean ihn getötet hatte, wollte Sam ihn jetzt wieder am Leben haben. Ja, das war bestimmt keine gute Idee. Aber als Jack, Cas und er vor dem toten Körper standen den sie in den Verhörraum getragen hatten, ihn in Ketten gelegt und sich sicher sein konnten, dass er nicht entkommen konnte, gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Rowena stand seufzend an der Tür und mit zögerlichen Schritten, so als würde Luzifer jeden Moment aufwachen, ging sie in die Mitte des Raumes und bereitete alles vor.

„Stellt euch in einem Kreis auf. Rund um diesen Mistkerl da.“

Bobby, Mary, Sam, Rowena und Charlie hielten sich an den Händen. Cas und Jack knieten am Boden und legten ihre Hände auf seine Brust.

„Im Buch steht, es sollten die Personen sein, die eine Verbindung mit ihm hatten, aber wir sind alles was wir haben.“

Dreimal wiederholte sie den Spruch, einmal war es sogar Cas, da der ja als Engel eine stärkere Macht hatte aber nichts tat sich. Nicht einmal ein Wackeln seines Zehes. Nichts.

„Ich sage es ja nur ungern, aber ohne diesen verfluchten Kerl sind wir verloren“, murmelte Bobby und alle wussten, dass er recht hatte.

 

„Sagt mal, vielleicht irre ich mich ja, aber was ist mit Jesse?“, erwiderte Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich der Länge nach auf die Couch fallen.

„Habt ihr nicht gesagt, er hatte auch eine Verbindung zu ihm, oder von ihm ... oder, keine Ahnung.“

„Wer ist Jesse?“, fragte Rowena.

„Der Antichrist.“

„Oh“, lachte die Rothaarige nervös, „also das wird ja immer besser.“

„Nein, seine Macht ist mit Luzifer gestorben. Er ist nur noch ein normaler Teenager. So wie ich“, murmelte Jack kleinlaut und holte sich ein Glas Wasser. Er wünschte sich seine Macht wieder, dann blieben ihm die lästigen Übel wie zu schlafen, auf Toilette zu gehen oder zu essen und zu trinken, erspart.

„Und was hat er dann noch für eine Bedeutung?“

„Mann Cas, was hast du gegen ihn?! Ein Versuch ist es wert.“

Sam wählte seine Nummer und eine Stunde später war er bei den anderen im Bunker.

„Sieht ja nicht sehr spektakulär aus“, bemerkte Jesse und stieß leicht mit dem Fuss an Luzifer’s.

Alle gingen wieder in ihre üblichen Positionen und auch Jesse legte seine Hand auf Luzifer. Um ehrlich zu sein, er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei.

 

Mit einem röchelnden Geräusch fuhr er hoch und sah sich um. Orientierungslos tappte Luzifer in der Dunkelheit umher und schrie immer wieder.

„Hallo? Ist hier jemand. Wo um Vaters Willen bin ich hier?“

Aus der Ferne sah er einen Lichtstreifen und stolperte darauf zu und plötzlich stand er einem Wesen gegenüber. Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen musterte er es von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Siehst gut aus. Wo bin ich hier gelandet?“

„Da wo alle Engel landen“, erwiderte sein Ebenbild.

„Ach egal. Ich muss zurück.“

„Hier kommt niemand zurück. Du solltest schlafen, wie alle anderen auch.“

Luzifer schüttelte den Kopf, legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen und lachte.

„Hörst du es nicht? Ich werde gerufen. Bring mich zurück. Sofort!“

Er versuchte es, aber es klappte nicht.

„Du hast hier keine Macht und jetzt sei leise!“

„Sonst was?“

Das erstbeste Lied, das ihm einfiel sang er. Zwar falsch, aber mit Begeisterung und in einer Lautstärke, das dem Wesen, das genauso aussah wie er beinahe das Trommelfell platzte.

Aber im selben Moment zuckte ein Blitzschlag durch seinen Körper und er musste die Augen schließen. Dann wusste er nichts mehr.

 

Im Bunker, in dem dunklen, kalten Raum konzentrierten sich alle und wiederholten Rowena’s Worte.

Cas legte seine rechte Hand auf Jack’s und seine linke auf Jesse’s Hand und schickte einen Energiestoß durch ihren Körper, der sich auf den Körper Luzifer’s übertrug.

Im selben Augenblick wurde dieser Körper wie wild geschüttelt und Sekunden später waren alle in grelles Licht gehüllt. Alle außer dem Engel legten reflexartig die Hand vor die Augen und gingen ein paar Schritte zurück, als sie sahen, dass der Zauberspruch seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt hatte.

Ein kräftiges Donnergrollen erschütterte den Raum und bevor Luzifer etwas sagen oder machen konnte, hatte Cas seine Kehle angeritzt und Jack’s Kopf hinuntergebeugt, der aus purem Instikt seinen Mund leicht öffnete, damit die Essenz wieder dorthin zurück konnte, für wo sie bestimmt war.

Und nicht nur das, denn Jack besaß zudem auch Luzifer’s Gnade, was wiederum dazu führte, das Jesse seine Macht wieder hatte. Das alles spielte sich in wenigen Sekunden ab und erst als Nick’s Körper wieder zurücksank und er die Augen für immer geschlossen hatte, atmeten alle das erste Mal durch.

„Wow“, keuchte Rowena und sank zu Boden, denn ihr war unglaublich schwindelig.

Aber als Sam ihr aufhelfen wollte, winkte sie mit den Worten ab, dass sie nur ein paar Minuten Ruhe benötigen würde.

„Jetzt haben wir nicht nur ein, sondern drei Power-Wesen“, lachte Bobby und die anderen stimmten ein. Es tat gut, wieder einmal befreit lachen zu können.

Sam legte seine Hände auf Castiel’s Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf als er die tiefe Falte auf seiner Stirn bemerkte, da er den beiden Teenagern zusah, die sich bestens miteinander verstanden.

„Es ist gar nicht so übel, wenn Jack einen Freund in seinem Alter ... oder zumindest in seiner Größe hat“, lächelte er verschmitzt. Was blieb Cas anderes übrig als das zu akzeptieren.

Für diesen Tag hatten die acht alles gegeben und sich eine Pause verdient.

 

Immer wieder stach Cas mit seinem Engelsschwert auf den älteren Jäger ein, der sich wimmernd und keuchend auf dem Boden krümmte.

Blutspritzer an den Wänden, Cas Gesicht vor ihm, das vom Wahnsinn gezeichnet war, wie zu der Zeit, als er von den Leviathanen besessen war und immer wieder dröhnte dieses schreckliche Lachen Michaels in seinem Kopf, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, Dean zu brechen.

Es dauerte nur einige Augenblicke, dann war alles vorbei. Als der Dunkelblonde seine Augen wieder öffnete, war alles so wie es vorher war.

Am Boden kauernd robbte er sich in eine Ecke. Der Schweiß lief in Strömen über seinen Körper und mit bebenden Lippen starrte er auf seine zitternden Hände.

„Bitte Michael. Hör auf!“, schluchzte er und hätte niemals von sich selber gedacht, dass er betteln würde. Aber er konnte nicht mehr. Er schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht, zog die Knie nahe an seinem Körper und betete, dass dieser Albtraum bald ein Ende finden würde.

Seit Tagen, vielleicht auch Wochen oder möglicherweise auch Jahren … es kam ihm so vor, immer wieder dasselbe. Er hatte den Sinn für die Zeit verloren, den Sinn für die Realität, hatte Halluzinationen durch den Schlafenzug und wollte am liebsten nur noch sterben. Er war nur noch ein Stück Fleisch, das sich mehr und mehr aufzulösen schien.

„Wir fangen doch erst an!“

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, starrte ihn das Gesicht von dem Erzengel im Spiegel an, das ein breites Grinsen zeigte, dass sich Dean am Liebsten übergeben hätte.

Dean konnte nicht mehr zählen, wie oft ihn die Menschen die er liebte besucht, gefoltert und dann getötet hatten. Er konnte nicht mehr zählen, wie oft Cas hereingekrochen kam, halb zu Brei geschlagen und in seinen Armen gestorben war. Er konnte nicht mehr zählen, wie oft die Menschen, die er nicht retten konnte ihm gesagt hatten, dass er an allem Schuld hatte.

Am Anfang hatte er rebelliert, geschrien und wieder versucht die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. War immer wieder aufgestanden um erneut zu Boden gedrückt zu werden. Hatte sich vorgenommen es irgendwie durchzustehen, aber jetzt hatte er keine Kraft mehr und war am Ende.

„Warum tötest du mich nicht einfach“, erwiderte er gleichgültig und mit leiser Stimme, aber erntete nur ein erneutes sarkastisches Lachen, bevor Michael wieder verschwand.


	3. Chapter 3

Die letzten Stunden verbrachten Rowena, Sam, Cas und Jack damit, erneut in den Zauberbüchern zu blättern. „Ich denke ich habe es gefunden.“

Mit einem fragenden Blick reichte der junge Nephilim Rowena das Buch und nachdem sie die Zeilen kurz überflogen hatte, nickte sie.

Sofort machten sie sich daran die Zutaten für diese Mischung zu besorgen.

„Wir brauchen noch die Essenz eines Engels.“

„Natürlich. Wieviel?“, fragte Castiel und sah in Rowena‘s Gesicht, das verschiedene Emotionen spiegelte.

„Alles“, antwortete sie nach einem kurzen Zögern und sah ihm ernst in die Augen.

_‚Alles‘_

Was das bedeutete, war allen klar. Aber Cas war bereit für seinen Jäger dieses Dasein aufzugeben und als Mensch weiterzuleben. Er existierte schon so lange und wenn er daran dachte, dass seine Familie irgendwann sterben würde und er mit diesem Schmerz weiterleben musste, fiel ihm diese Entscheidung auch nicht schwer.

Langsam nickte der Engel und reichte Sam sein Schwert.

„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher?“, fragte Jack und sah Cas stirnrunzelnd an.

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und seufzte. „Wenn das Dean retten kann, natürlich.“

Plötzlich stöhnte Rowena und sank zu Boden. Sofort waren alle bei ihr. Diese gesamten Zaubersprüche hatten enorme Kraft von ihr abverlangt aber sie wollte das selbstverständlich durchziehen und nach einem Glas Wasser und ein paar Minuten Ruhe ging es ihr wieder besser, sodass sie weitermachen konnte.

„Du weißt Bescheid?“

Mit diesen Worten drückte sie ihm zwei kleine Fläschchen mit einer violetten Substanz in die Hand, die Cas mit einem Nicken sorgfältig in seiner Manteltasche verstaute.

Es handelte sich um einen Schutzzauber und wenn ... ja wenn, alles so verlief wie geplant, dann würde das die beiden davor beschützen, mit Michael zu sterben. Aber es dauerte einen halben Tag, bis der Zauber seine Wirkung zeigte.

„Warum geht das nicht schneller?“

„Hoffen wir, dass ein halber Tag ausreicht. Du weißt nicht, was dich erwartet.“

Seufzend legte ihm Sam seine Armbanduhr um das Handgelenk und der Ex-Engel nickte.

 

„Zod ee reh doh noh koh ah beh rah ma geh nah zod peh sah geh.“

Es war alles vorbereitet und gemeinsam mit Cas, der seinen letzten Tropfen Gnade fest mit seinen Händen umklammert hielt, der ihn noch etwas Engelskraft gab, machte sich Rowena daran, den Erzengel zu beschwören, der kurze Zeit später mit einem kräftigen Windstoß auftauchte.

„Was wollt ihr von mir? Ich war gerade dabei Ohio in Schutt und Asche zu legen.“

Mit einem schallenden Lachen beobachtete er, wie Sam ein Feuerzeug zückte. Er war zwar in die Falle gegangen, aber machte sich keine Sorgen wieder heil herauszukommen.

„Ich bin der stärkste Erzengel und dieses kleine Feuer kann mich weder töten noch festhalten.“

„Das muss es auch nicht, aber es macht dich einige Minuten schwach und bewegungsunfähig. Mehr Zeit brauchen wir nicht“, erwiderte Sam mit einer festen Stimme, die mehr gespielt als real war. Keiner wusste, wie diese Sache ausgehen würde. Keiner wusste, wer überleben oder sterben würde.

Cas war tropfnass, von Kopf bis Fuss, denn wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste, wollte er nicht in Flammen aufgehen. Mit etwas zittrigen Händen hielt er seinen letzten Tropfen Gnade in der Hand und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Er war schon einmal ein Mensch gewesen, aber das hier. Das war entgültig. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Alles war geplant und es musste schnell gehen.

Entschlossen warf er noch einen letzten Blick zu Sam, der ihm aufmunternd zunickte, stellte sich neben ihn und in diesem Moment ließ dieser das Feuerzeug auf den Boden fallen. 

In Windeseile breitete sich der Feuerkreis aus und Michael lachte noch immer abfällig.

„Warte ab, was auf dich zukommt, dann wird dir das Lachen vergehen“, murmelte der Jäger.  

Rowena erhob die Hände und begann mit dem Spruch, Cas warf das kleine Glas mit der blauen Flüssigkeit gegen Michaels Brust, nahm einen kleinen Anlauf und als Jack’s Augen rot leuchteten, sich das dunkle Zimmer in ein grelles Licht hüllte ... sprang Cas.

Nach einigen Augenblicken war der Spuk vorbei und es sah aus, als wäre nichts passiert. Michael stand noch immer im Kreis, der aber inzwischen erloschen war und sah Sam irritiert an, bevor er davonflog.

„Es hat geklappt“, seufzte der Jäger und sank auf die Knie. Cas war weg. Nun hieß es warten.

 

„Castiel!“

Als der Ex-Engel durch die Gänge des Bunkers wanderte, zuckte er zusammen, als er Michael’s Stimme laut und deutlich und mit einem gewissen Ärger darin hörte.

Natürlich hatte er Angst vor ihm. Aber das Wichtigste war, Dean’s Zimmer zu finden und so ging er entschlossen weiter.

Was er dann sah, als er die Türe aufmachte, brach sein Herz. Dean saß zusammengekauert in der Ecke, seinen Kopf zwischen die Knie vergraben und schluchzte.

„Dean“, murmelte er leise, aber der Jäger reagierte nicht.

Er versuchte es noch einmal und ging näher zu ihm. Als Dean den Kopf hob und er das Entsetzen in seinen Augen sah, erschrak Castiel.

„Bleib weg. Komm mir nicht zu nahe!“

In seiner zitternden Hand hielt er ein Messer mit dem er wie wild vor sich her fuchtelte.

„Du bist nur eine Halluzination. Du wirst mich nicht schon wieder töten.“

Immer wieder wiederholte er diese Worte und dabei schaukelte sein Körper unruhig hin und her.

Sein starrer, ausdrucksloser Blick ließ das Blut in Cas‘ Adern gefrieren und er fragte sich, was Michael mit ihm angestellt hatte.

Natürlich war ihm klar, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, aber so etwas hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Ganz ruhig Dean, ich bin es. Ich bin bei dir“, flüsterte er und wollte ihm das Messer aus der Hand nehmen, aber nach einer schnellen, unüberlegten Bewegung tropfte das Blut aus Cas‘ Oberschenkel und der Schwarzhaarige zog scharf die Luft ein.

Sein verwirrtes Kichern machte dem Ex-Engel Angst und er setzte sich auf das Bett, sah ihn eine Weile nur an. Wie wild huschten Dean’s Augen hin und her, konnten sich auf nichts fokussieren.

„Du bist nicht real“, murmelte er wie ein Mantra und Cas hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihn nicht einmal wahrnahm.

„Dean“, versuchte er es noch einmal, aber solange der Jäger das Messer in der Hand hatte, bereit jederzeit zuzustechen, wagte er es nicht, näher zu kommen.

Der ältere überlegte, wie er ihn erreichen konnte, aber irgendwie schien sein Kopf in dem Moment völlig leer zu sein.

Seufzend schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Die beiden Brüder hatten ein Safewort. Dean hatte es Crowley damals gesagt, als er in Sam war, um Gadreel zu vertreiben. Aber das fiel ihm beim besten Willen nicht ein.

Ihn so zu sehen tat mehr weh als alles, was er in seinem Leben durchgemacht hatte. Dean bedeutete ihm alles und das sagte er ihm auch, aber der Jäger reagierte nicht.

Plötzlich schaltete sich der Fernseher wieder ein.

„Ich weiß nicht wie du es geschafft hast, aber das ist auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist, dass ihr beide sterben werdet. Dean ist nur noch ein Schatten. Er erkennt dich nicht und entweder wird er dich töten oder ich mache das. Aber noch nicht jetzt, denn es macht zu viel Spaß, euch zuzusehen.“

 

Erschrocken darüber Michael zu sehen, aber im gleichen Moment auch unglaublich wütend nahm er das erstbeste was er erwischen konnte, einen Stuhl, und warf ihn gegen den Fernseher, dessen Bildschirm in tausend Teile zersplitterte. Das gleiche machte er mit dem Spiegel, da er auch dort mit einem schallenden Gelächter auftauchte und auch das Fenster musste daran glauben, in dem sich seine Reflektion spiegelte.

Nur wie durch einen Nebel nahm Dean wahr, was gerade geschehen war und fragte sich, warum sein Engel nicht angriff und ihn zu töten versuchte. Sein Herz raste und er hatte unglaubliche Kopfschmerzen. Seine Augen waren schwer und drohten jeden Moment sich zu schließen, aber er musste wach bleiben. Er musste es einfach.

Dean versuchte zu begreifen, was diese Gestalt, die mittlerweile auf dem Boden vor ihm kauerte, vorhatte, aber er verstand kein Wort von dem was er hörte.

Als Cas auf die Uhr sah, wurde er sich dessen bewusst, dass bereits vier Stunden vergangen waren, ohne dass von Dean eine Reaktion kam.

Immer wieder nickte Dean für einige Sekunden ein um erschrocken wieder hochzufahren und Cas zuckte jedes Mal zusammen.

Irgendwann konnte er ihm das Messer abnehmen, hielt es in seiner eigenen Hand, aber als er die Angst in den grünen, weit aufgerissenen Augen sah, die in Tränen getränkt waren, warf er es so weit wie möglich weg.

„Ich bin nicht hier um dich zu verletzen Dean, ich will dich retten“, flüsterte er und rutschte ein Stück näher. Wie ein verängstigtes Tier fing Dean zu wimmern an, suchte nach einem Ausweg, aber er saß buchstäblich mit dem Rücken zur Wand.

 

Es dauerte zwei weitere Stunden, in denen der Schwarzhaarige alles versuchte, Dean davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht nur real war, sondern ihm auch helfen wollte. Immer wieder, immer ein kleines Stück weiter, bis er endlich eine Hand auf die des Jägers legen konnte, ohne dass Dean in Panik wild um sich schlug.

Ununterbrochen redete Castiel auf ihn ein, erzählte ihm von den Abenteuern, die sie geteilt hatten, von seiner Familie und von den Menschen die sich um ihn sorgten. Er ließ die blutigen und grausamen Dinge aus, was nicht so einfach war und es war die siebte Stunde, in der es Deans’s Kopf endlich klickte.

„Cas?“

Der Ex-Engel schloss seine Augen und ließ ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus.

„Ich bin hier, Dean.“

Tränen liefen über das Gesicht des Dunkelblonden als er seinen Engel umarmte und sich mit aller Kraft an ihn klammerte.

Eine weitere Stunde war vergangen, als das Schluchzen aufgehört und Dean sich so weit gefasst hatte, nach dem Plan zu fragen.

„Er kann uns hören, Cas.“

„Ich weiß, Dean.“

Castiel griff in seine Manteltasche und holte Papier und Stift heraus. In stummer Kommunikation und die Gedanken ausgeschaltet, gingen die beiden ihr Vorhaben Schritt für Schritt durch und am Ende nickte Dean. Glücklich und befreit. Und auch wenn es das Ende für beide bedeuten würde, so war er erleichtert, dass er nicht alleine war. Die Sache, dass er kein Engel mehr war, verschwieg Cas jedoch, denn er wollte keine Diskussion starten. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie der Jäger darauf reagieren würde.

Er würde sich Vorwürfe machen, sich schlecht fühlen und denken dass es seine Schuld war.

Aber es war Castiel’s Entscheidung und er würde es immer wieder machen. Weil er Dean liebte. Weil er alles für ihn tun würde.

 

Als Dean in die meerblauen Augen sah, hatte er keinen Zweifel daran, dass die beiden es schaffen würden. Gemeinsam. Sein Gesicht so nahe an seinem eigenen zu sehen, den warmen Atem auf seiner Haut zu und die Hitze in seinem eigenen Körper zu spüren ...

Dean hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis diese perfekten, weichen Lippen, die leicht geöffnet waren, zu küssen.

Aber er fragte sich, wie sein Engel darauf reagieren würde. Würde er es erwidern?

„Ich würde mir meine Eingeweide aus dem Leib kotzen“, mischte sich plötzlich eine Stimme ein, die beide zusammenzucken ließ.

Das war für Dean Grund genug und auch wenn Castiel ihn wegstoßen würde, hätte er es wenigstens gemacht um Michael zu trotzen.

Nachdem er noch einmal tief durchgeatmet und seinen ganzen Mut zusammengenommen hatte, überbrückte er das letzte Stück und legte sanft seine Lippen auf die des anderen.

Vor Schreck versteifte Cas sich vollkommen, aber die beiden wurden sofort wieder auseinandergerissen, als der Boden unter ihnen zu beben begann, das Licht flackerte und mit einem lauten Knall explodierte und das Bild an der Wand herunterfiel und in Scherben zersprang.

So schnell wie es begonnen hatte, hatte dieses Beben auch wieder aufgehört und als Dean schüchtern seinen Kopf hob und Cas lächeln sah, wurde ihm erneut warm um sein Herz.

Seinen Engel lächeln zu sehen und dazu diese leicht geröteten Wangen, war ein Bild, das sich tief in Dean's Gedächtnis einbrannte und er hatte das Gefühl, noch nie etwas Schöneres gesehen zu haben.

Als der Jäger ihn von Kopf bis Fuß musterte und sich Cas nackt vorstellte, in Gedanken bereits einen Schritt weiter ging und sich fragte wie es sein würde, Sex mit seinem Engel zu haben, war er sich der Tatsache einen Moment nicht bewusst dass Michael alles mitanhörte.

 

Für den Krieger Gottes waren diese Dinge fremd. Er hatte noch nie das Bedürfnis nach körperlicher Nähe und die Zuneigung anderer nahm er sich viel eher dadurch, dass er sie folterte und dadurch gefügig machte.

Nicht nur das. Es widerte ihn an. Es machte ihn wütend, weil er es nicht leiden konnte, wenn Menschen glücklich waren. Und ein Mensch und ein Engel? Das war ohnehin die größte Sünde überhaupt. Das konnte er nicht durchgehen lassen.

Dieser Engel, sein Bruder. Zwar hatte er gespürt, dass bei ihm etwas nicht stimmte, aber konnte sich auch noch keinen Reim darauf machen. Dieser verfluchte Engel, der es geschafft hatte, dass Dean wieder ein wenig Hoffnung hatte, die er so mühevoll versucht hatte zu zerstören. Dafür sollte er bezahlen.

Da Cas im Zimmer alles kaputt gemacht hatte was spiegelte und er die beiden nicht sehen konnte, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ihnen persönlich einen Besuch abzustatten.

Er war noch nicht so lange auf der Erde um sich mit menschlichen Dingen beschäftigen zu können und das alles interessierte ihn auch nicht. Aber, dass es den Menschen schwer fiel, sich nackt zu zeigen, dass es etwas mit ihrer Würde anstellte, das war nicht schwer herauszubekommen. Und er würde noch einen Schritt weiter gehen. Er würde ihm diese Würde nehmen.

Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Türe aus den Angeln und zersplitterte in tausend Teile.

Zu Tode erschrocken starrten der Jäger und der Ex-Engel auf die eindrucksvolle und stattliche Gestalt in der Türe, die in einem grellen Licht seine imposanten Flügel ausgebreitet hatte.

Funken sprühten und beide mussten ihre Augen schützen, bevor nur noch die dunkelhäutige Person zu sehen war, die mit einem zornigen Blick auf beide zukam.

 

„Du möchtest also wissen wie das ist?“

Mit einem festen Griff zerfetzte er Castiel’s Trenchcoat mitsamt seinem Anzug.

Starr vor Schock und unfähig sich zu bewegen starrte Cas in die dunklen, beinahe schwarzen Augen des Erzengels.

„Nein!“, schrie Dean und wollte ihm zur Hilfe eilen, bevor er unsanft mit nur einer Handbewegung gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde und schmerzhaft auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Nach dieser Schrecksekunde stand er erneut auf, nur um einen kräftigen Schlag in die Magengegend zu bekommen, der ihm kurz die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen und musste hilflos zusehen, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte.

Cas wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als seine Hose heruntergerissen wurde und er brutal vornüber über den Tisch geworfen wurde.

Alles ging so schnell. Dean weinte, bettelte Michael an, aufzuhören und trotz seiner Schmerzen, die sich durch seinen Körper zogen, schaffte er es wieder aufzustehen.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe!“

Alles was er als Antwort bekam, war ein abfälliges Lachen und einen Moment später saß er gefesselt und geknebelt auf einem Stuhl und musste entsetzt mitansehen, wie Michael sich an seinem Engel vergriff.

Cas erlangte nach und nach seine Überlebensinstinkte zurück und schlug um sich.

Er schrie und jammerte, als ihm bewusst wurde, was der Ältere vorhatte als er seine Hose auszog.

Mit einem brutalen Griff hielt er Castiel’s Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammen. Es törnte ihn an, ihn so hilflos zu sehen. Seine Schreie machten ihn geil und er wurde hart.

Mit rasendem Herzschlag und zitterndem Körper nahm er wahr, wie seine Beine gewaltsam auseinandergedrückt wurden und er gnadenlos an Ort und Stelle gehalten wurde. Wie durch einen Nebel hörte er, dass sein qualvolles Geheul Michael nur noch mehr erregte.

Einen Moment war es still als Cas seinen Atmen anhielt und spürte, wie etwas unbarmherzig eindrang, aber im nächsten Moment kreischte und schrie er, als er einen intensiven Schmerz spürte, den er noch nie in seiner Existenz gespürt hatte. Es war ein stechendes und brennendes Gefühl, als er immer wieder grob zustieß.

Angst kam hinzu. Angst zerrissen zu werden. Wie wild versuchte er um sich zu schlagen und diesem Martyrium zu entkommen, aber es war für Michael ein Leichtes, ihn festzuhalten.

Es dauerte nur einige Minuten aber Dean kam es vor wie Stunden. Sein Herz zersprang und auch wenn er nichts mehr versuchte als die Augen zu schließen, hatte er das Gefühl, dass der Erzengel wollte, dass er zusah. Es tat so weh, seinen Freund zu sehen, dessen Körper erbarmungslos hin und hergezerrt wurde und seine markerschütternden Schreie zu hören. Tränen der Verzweiflung strömten über Dean’s Gesicht und er hatte das Gefühl an dem Geruch von Schweiß, Blut und Sperma zu ersticken.

Einst war Cas ein Soldat Gottes, hatte viele Schlachten geschlagen und nach seinem Fall, hatte er den Winchesters bei ihren persönlichen Schlachten geholfen. Er hatte viel erlebt in seinem Leben. Hatte viel durchgemacht. War besessen, war gestorben, war immer wieder aufgestanden und hatte sich seinen Trenchcoat glattgestrichen um weiterzumachen.

Auch damals in der Zeit, als er ein Mensch war, hatte er sich nicht unterkriegen lassen.

Aber jetzt? Er hatte das Gefühl, dass jegliches Leben aus ihm herausfloss. Es war erniedrigend, es war unwürdig. Nach und nach wurden die Schreie leiser, bis nur noch ein Wimmern zu hören war.

Cas hatte aufgegeben, es war nichts mehr übrig von seinem Kampfgeist. Es war zwecklos.

Michael spürte das und da er ohnehin fertig war, ließ er von ihm ab und ging, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Er hatte bekommen, was er wollte. Er hatte ihn gebrochen. Beide.

 

Mit ihm waren auch die Knebel und die Fesseln verschwunden, aber als Dean auf die Knie fiel, konnte er sich weder bewegen, noch etwas sagen. Das Erlebte saß zu tief .

Leblos, wie ein Sack Kartoffeln sank Cas zu Boden. Seine Kleidung war zwar wieder an Ort und Stelle, nicht zeugte von der brutalen Art, wie Michael ihn entkleidet hatte, aber er fühlte sich nackt. Er fühlte sich hilflos, beschämt und einer Ohnmacht nahe.

Es waren nur ein paar Minuten und Cas konnte und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was sein Jäger in den letzten Tagen durchmachen musste.

Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort. Keiner der beiden bewegte sich. Cas‘ Augen waren ausdruckslos und starrten starr auf die Wand. Sein Körper schmerzte zwar nicht mehr, was bestimmt Michael gemacht hatte, so vermutete er, aber die Erinnerung an das eben erlebte, trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

Leise schluchzend robbte sich Dean zu seinem Engel, wollte ihn in die Arme nehmen, wollte ihm sagen, dass in zwei Stunden alles vorbei war.

Aber als Castiel spürte, dass Dean seine zitternde Hand nahm, zuckte er erschrocken zurück.

„Cas, ich bin es. Es ist vorbei“, flüsterte der Dunkelblonde und legte sich neben ihn auf den Boden, nahm erneut die zitternden Hände in seine eigenen, versuchte ihn mit leisen Worten zu beruhigen.

Es verging eine weitere Stunde in der es der Jäger durch gutes Zureden geschafft hatte. Beide saßen am Boden und Dean hielt den Ex-Engel in seinen Armen, streichelte ab und zu durch seine Haare, genoss seine Nähe und Wärme und das Gefühl, dass er ihm vertraute und hatte den Gedanken an Sex ganz, ganz hinten in seinem Kopf begraben.

„Es wird Zeit“, flüsterte er und drückte einen Kuss auf seinen Kopf und Cas hob seinen Kopf, sah ihm fest in die Augen und nickte.

Nachdem beide ihre Medizin getrunken hatten, schnappte sich jeder von ihnen ein Holzbein von dem Tisch den Dean zertrümmert hatte und machten sich an die Arbeit.


	4. Chapter 4

„Es wird Zeit.“

Sam sah auf die Uhr und dann zu Rowena. Jeder betete, dass ihr Plan funktionieren würde.

Die Verwüstung war verheerend, die Michael in den vergangenen Stunden bereits auf der Erde angerichtet hatte und niemand wollte sich vorstellen, wie es weitergehen würde, würde ihn niemand stoppen.

„Dabei sollte es Michael sein, der uns im Kampf gegen die höllischen Fürstertümer und Mächte, gegen die Herrscher dieser Welt der Finsternis und gegen die Geister des Bösen in der Lüfte mit seinem Licht, seinen Flügeln und seinem Schwert beschützen sollte“, nuschelte Sam mit einem spöttischen Schnauben.

„Hast du das aus der Bibel?“, erwiderte Rowena abfällig und Sam nickte.

„Vergiss die Bibel. Viel Wahres steht dort nicht drinnen. Nach allem was ich bisher erfahren habe“, antwortete Bobby sarkastisch, trank einen großen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann und atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er sich mit den anderen im Kreis aufstellte und an den Händen hielt.

„Der Tag nach dem Vollmond. Die Sonne geht auf. Wir haben nur diesen einen Versuch. Jungs, seid ihr bereit?“ Rowena trat vom Fenster zurück und sah in die Runde.

Jack nickte entschlossen. Natürlich wollte er Dean und Cas befreien, aber viel größer war seine Wut auf Michael und er lechzte danach, ihn zu vernichten.

Jesses Nicken kam eher zögerlich. Er hatte noch nicht viel mit dem ganzen übersinnlichen Kram zu tun gehabt, hatte sich bemüht, diese Seite zu unterdrücken und war froh, als diese Bürde von ihm genommen wurde. Nun war sie wieder da und er hatte Angst, was er damit anrichten konnte. Auf der anderen Seite war er froh, dass er diese Menschen kennengelernt hatte, die ihm versprachen, ihm dabei zu helfen, es zu verstehen und nicht auf die Seite des Bösen gezogen zu werden.

 

„Also gut. Ihr müsst euch alle konzentrieren und mir alle Kraft geben, die ihr habt. Ich muss mich darauf verlassen können, ansonsten wird mich das hier töten. So einen mächtigen Zauber habe ich bisher noch niemals gesprochen.“

Die Rothaarige hatte Angst. Wirkliche Angst, die sie noch niemals zuvor gespürt hatte.

Auf dem kleinen, schwarzen Altartisch stand wieder die Schüssel, die mit den Zutaten gefüllt war, inmitten einer Sigille, die mit henochischen Symbolen umgeben war. Rund um die Schüssel befanden sich Kerzen und mit einem aufmunternden Nicken, nahm der Nephilim ihre Hand und gemeinsam wiederholten sie die Zeilen, die Michael herbeiriefen. Dann zündete Jack mit einem Blick den Inhalt der Schüssel an und alle sahen gespannt in die Mitte des Raumes.

„Was wollt ihr jetzt schon wieder?“

Mit einem gewaltigen Donnerkrachen, das den ganzen Bunker erschütterte blickte er einen nach den anderen missmutig an.

„Ich will mit Dean sprechen“, sagte Sam mit fester Stimme und entzündete den Kreis mit dem heiligen Öl, aber der Engel schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf.

„Ihr habt euch ja mächtig ins Zeug gelegt.“

Mit einem anerkennenden Zwinkern bemerkte er, dass er nicht nur inmitten des heiligen Feuers, sondern auch noch in einer Engelsfalle und obendrein inmitten einer Sigille stand, die einen Engel unterdrücken sollte. Mit einem Wink seiner Finger hatte er allerdings alles deaktiviert.

„Aber soll ich euch etwas sagen? Das alle funktioniert bei mir nicht. Ihr wisst wohl noch immer nicht, dass ich der erstgeborene und somit der stärkste aller Engel bin. Nichts was ihr tun könnt, kann mir etwas anhaben.“

Sam schrie und flehte Dean und Cas an, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen und ihm zu antworten, aber er war darauf vorbereitet und wusste, dass es nichts nützen würde. Aber das war auch nicht der Plan. Der Plan war, Michael solange abzulenken, bis diese beiden mit ihrer Arbeit begonnen hatten. Seine einzige Sorge war, dass es zu lange dauerte, denn es passierte nichts, außer dass er sich dem spöttischen Lachen und dem Hohn des Erzengels ausliefern musste.

 

Wenn es nicht eine verdammt ernste und beschissenen Situation wäre, könnte es glatt Spaß machen“, lachte Dean und zuckte kurz zusammen, als ihm die gesamte Kücheneinrichtung entgegenflog.

Cas nickte und sah zufrieden in die Flammen, die beinahe die Hälfte der Bücherei erfasst hatten.

Atemlos und erschöpft sahen sie sich um. Die beiden hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Mit einem letzten Schlag zersprang die Deckenlampe und Dean sank auf die Knie. Alles war demoliert, alles brannte.

Die beiden saßen nebeneinander und hofften, dass sie hier heil rauskommen würden.

„Für den Fall Cas. Für den Fall, dass wir das nicht überleben, muss ich dir etwas sagen.“

Tränen sammelten sich in Dean’s Augen, denn es wäre ein verflucht schlechter Scherz des Schicksals, wenn ...

„Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Du bist mein bester Freund, wir haben so viel miteinander erlebt. De Sache mir den Gefühlen ... ich war noch nie gut in so etwas, aber ich will, dass du eines weißt ...“

Er atmete tief durch und nahm Cas‘ Hände in seine, aber sein Hals war wie zugeschnürt. Er brachte kein Wort heraus, währen die Hitze und die Flammen immer näher kamen.

Seine Augen flehten den älteren an, ihm das abzunehmen, was er auf dem Herzen hatte.

Dean wünschte sich nichts mehr, jetzt, wo er wusste was er fühlte, mehr Zeit mit seinem Engel zu verbringen.

Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, als er seine Lippen auf die von Cas legte.

Ein leises Schluchzen löste sich aus seinen Lungen, als er tief in die wunderschönen blauen Augen sah und diese Worte hörte, nach denen sein Herz sich verzehrte.

„Ich liebe dich, Dean. Schon immer. Und ich bin froh, jetzt bei dir zu sein.“

Nichts war mehr wichtig. Auch wenn das hier sein Ende war, war er der glücklichste Mensch der Welt.

 

Im nächsten Moment tat sich der Boden unter ihren Füßen auf, der Schrank fiel um und begrub Dean unter sich und mit einem lauten Aufschrei packte er Castiel‘s Hand fester.

„Es ist Zeit Dean, wir müssen gehen!“

„Ich kann mich nicht bewegen.“

Cas versuchte alles, mit all seiner Kraft, aber er konnte den schweren Schrank nicht von Dean’s Bein bewegen. Er holte sich eine Stange zu Hilfe, verfluchte leise, dass er nicht stärker war.

Wind kam auf, zog ihn in die Tiefe.

„Du musst gehen, Cas“, schrie Dean aber der Schwarzhaarige umklammerte mit seiner zweiten fest die Hand des anderen und schüttelte den Kopf, mit letzter Kraft konnte er sich aus dem Sog befreien.

„Ich habe dich schon einmal losgelassen. Nie wieder, Dean. Nie wieder. Hörst du?“

Die Verzweiflung und die Anstrengung kosteten seine letzten Reserven, aber mit vereinten Kräften und bevor sich der Riss wieder schloss, hatten sie es geschafft. Gemeinsam.

 

Michael ging es seit einigen Augenblicken gar nicht gut. Er keuchte und röchelte und zuckte von einer Seite zur anderen. Er wollte nachsehen, was seine beiden Untermieter angestellt hatten, aber gleichzeitig musste er auch die Kontrolle behalten. Er fühlte sich so schwach, konnte sich nicht selber heilen.

„Was ... macht ihr?“, flüsterte er, die Kehle wie zugeschnürt.

Wie durch einen Schleier sah er, wie die rothaarige Hexe langsam eine Essenz, die er als Engel nur zu gut kannte, in die Schale tropfen ließ, die mit einem lauten Knall Feuer fing.

Wie sie ihre Hände über diesen violetten Nebel bewegte und einen Exorzismus sprach.

Wie die Augen seines Neffen rot zu leuchten begannen und er die Hand des anderen Jungen nahm, dessen Augen ... Scheiß auf seine leuchtenden Augen. Verflucht, wer war der Bengel?

Aber Michael hatte auch keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, als er sich der Tatsache bewusst wurde, dass gut einen halben Meter über dem Boden schwebte und keinerlei Macht über seinen Körper hatte.

Die Worte, die sie alle gemeinsam sprachen wurden immer lauter und lauter und Michael konnte nur noch schreien.

 

Rowena‘s Stimme zitterte, aus ihrer Nase tropfte das Blut und ihre Augen begannen zu flattern.

Aus reinem Reflex wollte Mary zu ihr, aber Sam reagierte geistesgegenwärtig, denn die Verbindung durfte auf keinen Fall unterbrochen werden.  

„...audio nos.“

Mit diesen letzten Worten und mit ihrer letzten Kraft schleuderte sie mit einer Handbewegung und den Blitzen der beiden Jungs den Inhalt der Schale gegen Michael’s Körper und fiel in Ohnmacht.

Die einzigen, die sich dieses Schauspiel ansehen konnten, waren Jack und Jesse, denn den anderen hätte es womöglich die Augen aus den Köpfen gebrannt. Dann herrschte Stille in dem stockdunklen Raum.

„Hat es funktioniert?“

Jack entzündete die Fackeln, die im Raum standen und dort, wo bis vor kurzem noch Michael gestanden hatte, kauerten zwei Gestalten.

„Vorsicht! Ich denke, ich habe mir das Bein gebrochen“, zischte Dean, als ihn sein Bruder stürmisch umarmte und wandte sich an den Ex-Engel, „kannst du mal. Bitte. Das tut verflucht weh.“

„Nein, Dean. Das kann ich nicht“, erwiderte er mit einem Seufzen und winkte Jack zu sich, der sich sofort der Sache annahm.

„Was meinst du mit ‚nein, das kann ich nicht‘?“

„Ich bin kein Engel mehr. Ich bin jetzt ein Mensch“, antwortete er kleinlaut.

„Wen muss ich töten? Welcher Mistkerl hat dir das angetan!?“

„Er hat es für dich getan“, lächelte Mary und umarmte die beiden. Und auch sie Castiel schon immer als einen ihrer Söhne betrachtet hatte, in diesem Moment war sie noch stolzer darauf und drückte dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

„Ich ... ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.“

Cas wusste, dass jetzt genau das eingetroffen war, was er befürchtet hatte und versuchte, ihm seine Schuldgefühle auszureden.

 

„Team Free Will 2.0 ist heute um einige Mitglieder reicher geworden. Und ich bin stolz auf euch alle. Das war unglaublich.“

Als Sam und alle anderen am Tisch saßen, erhob er sein Glas, hielt es hoch und nickte allen dankbar zu. „Na dann. Auf die nächsten Fälle“, lachte Bobby.

„Jetzt ist erstmal eine kurze Pause von Monster, Dämonen und Engeln angesagt. Wir haben einiges nachzuholen“, nuschelte Dean und warf Cas einen verstohlenen Blick zu.


End file.
